G.H.Q
"Well, to summarize it plainly, GHQ is this massive military organization that came from my world, Earth, and they've been attacking Gamindustri for a while now. Their leader is named Sancraid Neo Vi Lucifer but his real identity is Satan.... as in the devil." - Shizuki Tsukamoto The''' Genesis Homeland Qalbalah', better known by its abbreviation of GHQ, is an authoritarian extra-governmental military counter-terrorism organization tasked with maintaining global security. It is sanctioned by the '''U.N.N' and is one of the main antagonist factions of'' Hyperdimension Sephira. Because of ZODIAC and Chitauri influence, many of their officers and leaders are very corrupt and psychotic which often results in countless atrocities being committed. History On February 4 1999, GHQ was formed originally as the successor to a science agency in the U.K called Sephiroth Electronics, an organization that was founded in the start of the 1990s ans supplied the American and British armed forces, with advanced weapons they developed with the newly created Realizer energy. Sephiroth Electronics was soon rebranded and legitimized, into a global military and intelligence organization that was backed by the support of United Nations. Many of the political figures and world leaders that supported them were Illuminati agents, and Draconian spies in hopes that the G.H.Q would become a powerful military for the New World Order. The founders of the new agency were, Sancraid Neo 'Vi Lucifer, his assistant, Julieta Mira Artemisia, and Edward Eisenhardt Baldwin who had joined SE, just 2 years prior. The agency's full name was the Genesis Homeland Qalbalah but some members of the agency preferred to call it by its abbreviation, GHQ. The GHQ had continued to work on the development of more Realizer Technology and applied it to the weapons they created. Soon enough, the G.H.Q had soldiers coming in from all over he world, becoming a very large military force. The Agency expanded into a multi-national organization with multiple divisions, working in different fields and projects. One of the projects was the MAGUS Project; A program which involved experimentation on soldiers, in order to give them special abilities. Realizers were developed and infused with humans in order to give them enhancements and other abilities that a human would not normally be able to perform, even at their prime. Upon hearing of this, Edward confronted Sancraid on the matter and expressed his complaints with the experimenting on their soldiers. Sancraid justified it by saying that the experiments were essential for their goal of world peace. Edward in response said that the technology was still being tested and was not ready to be used to create enhanced soldiers, claiming that it would be too dangerous. Their disagreements on the matter continued, but, things proceeded as usual. At some point later, it was eventually discovered that G.H.Q had been abducting homeless people around the United States as well as some other countries for experimentation with the Realizer devices. Edward had confronted Sancraid and demanded that he stop this at once. Sancraid responds by saying that the homeless were aabandoned souls that had been given a new purpose, and that their contributions held the key to their dearest realization. Baldwin asked what his true intentions were as he found it hard to believe that Sancraid wanted world peace, to which he answered his question, he revealed his identity as Satan and that he wanted to rewrite the universe in his image. By doing so, he would create a world where he would rule and protect the universe as . He further explained that he and Julieta had been searching for several ancient artifacts for a long time but, had no success. With the aid of CHIMERA, his soldiers and the technology developed by his organization, he would eventually achieve his goal. Baldwin, learning who his associate really was, he engaged Sancraid in brief battle where he ended up losing his legs. Soon after that, he resigned from GHQ and vowed to put an end to his schemes for good. '''Holy Grail Theft' After the disastrous conclusion of the 4th Holy Grail War, GHQ was deployed to fuyuki to investigate the tragedy. the Vilthelm clan, a mage family with close ties to GHQ soon found the location of the Great Grail in the caverns underneath Mount Enzou, and it was removed using military aid from the GHQ. GHQ then delivered it to the Global Elite to utilize it hopes that it would allow them to rule the world as they saw fit. Over the course of Nine years, they studied the grail and ended up summoning seven servants to conduct the ritual. However, due to interference from fifty Soldiers from Die Walkure, the Greater Grail's backup system was activated, allowing for Genya Arikado to gather his team of masters, some from the mages association to summon seven Servants of their own to oppose the Elites. This Holy grail war lasted for 2 months and the ending resulted in cataclysmic damage in various parts of the world. The GHQ responded accordingly and provided disaster relief. After Churchwood suffered similar destruction from the CHIMERA Holy Grail War 10 years later, G.H.Q once again was deployed to give aid to the survivors and clean up. Weaponizing Espers After their exposure in 2016, humans born with special powers, called, Espers had begun emerging more frequently around the world. Under the orders of CHIMERA, Sancraid authorized silent abductions of some of these individuals and brought them to their facilities where they were brutally experimented on, in attempts to enhance or alter their genes and memories in order to use them as powerful soldiers. Their attempts were eventually successful, but, many of the captives died during the experiments while others were converted into obedient soldiers. G.H.Q had begun constructing several facilities and modified their detention camps to house Espers after several goverments including the U.S had authorized counter measures to be put in place to defend against the possible threat posed by the Espers and as a result, a branch of the G.H.Q called Anti-Skill was created for the sole purpose of neutralizing Espers and other enhanced individuals or entities. Using this heightened tension as an excuse, Anti-Skill had performed multiple secret ops to capture anyone they believed to be an esper so the science division could study and experiment on them. Those who had been brainwashed to become soldiers were used to hunt other Espers. Genetic Engineering Super Soldiers As the years went on, GHQ began working on some of it's more sophisticated projects. Around the late 2010s, the organization's scientific division, dabbled in creating genetic engineered soldiers, called Super Soldiers through the use of cloning. Most of the results were proven unsuccessful, as the clones in question would die almost immediately. Through the help of the Mages Association, the method was perfected and the clones would become healthy, children, some of which became Espers. The downside was that because they had no way of accelerating their growth or installing complex information into the clones at the time, they had to be trained from scratch. Even so, this did not stop their efforts in refitting these children for combat. Some of these soldiers had under gone Realizer Brainwave surgery in order to give them super reflexes and modified bodies to maintain peak physical condition. Among these child clones were Darius who was created to undergo these inhumane experiments for the GHQ's cause. Micheal Athrun Vilthelm was created with the same technology, but, was created by the Association and the last of the Vilthelm clan in the attempt of recreating Dracula. Among the genetically engineered humans created by G.H.Q, Sancraid had created his own personalized Homunculous after using genetic samples from multiple sources. The result came in the form of an adult female homunculous with a very weak physical condition. The homunculous in question was deemed too weak and unfit for military use, but Sancraid noted that he sensed a power within her that currently lies dormant, stating that this power makes up for her terribly weak condition. Her power is later revealed to be the Mystic Eyes of Forsight where she can see into the future for breif moments. The visions were accurate but she had no control over when she could use her power, making her visions random and out of order at times. When she awoke, Sancraid gave her the name, Claudia Lynné Vi' Lucifer and told her that he was her older brother who personally adopted her into the family. Since then, he took precautionary measures to ensure that she did not die too early, personally taking care of her when necessary, all while keeping her ignorant of a lot of what was going on. This in turn led Claudia to hold Sancraid in such high regard, completely oblivious of his true identity and sadistic nature. Second Civil War & Aftermath After the 45th President of the United States was assassinated while at a rally in 2019, G.H.Q wasted no time in their nationwide manhunt trying to find the killer, and with in hours, he is captured. However, they were not prepared for the following aftermath in which the country spiraled into anarchy and chaos. Eventually, "Red States" and "Blue States" both declared war on each other and the following conflict brought devastating violence and death to America for over five years. It remains unclear what the G.H.Q's role was in the civil war, but after the five year time period, the U.N had authorized the G.H.Q to resolve the conflict at once, due to the war causing a series of other events around the world. They had declared martial law and forced both sides to disarm and cease fighting at once however this was met with resistance as those who didn't comply were either taken into custody and detained in a detention camp, or were shot on sight. Eventually, G.H.Q got their point across and laid down their weapons. Since then, G.H.Q had started to enforce the law with help from local law enforcement as America was regaining a sense of normalcy, although this has caused the country to give off a sense of oppressiveness. War with Die Walkure Because of the American Civil War, many countries around the world had started to make moves against each other. With the U.S not as focused on the Middle East, Russia would take advantage of the power vacuum and take, by force, the Ukraine, solidify Syria by rather ruthless scorched earth policies, and Israel would align itself with Russia to keep the radical groups at bay. China would move against Taiwan, and North Korea would move against South Korea, while Saudi Arabia launches an attack against Iran, leading into a bloody war. The chaos being waged around the globe forces Die Walkure to publicly reveal themselves to the world for the first time, making the bold declaration of ending the conflicts started by CHIMERA. Thanks to the manipulation of media and string pulling, Die Walkure was labeled as a terrorist organization thus, having G.H.Q authorized to take them down. G.H.Q by then, had created powerful Realizer Weapons and used it in the building of the Enclave Frames: GHQ's version of Valkyrja Frames, to oppose Die Walkure, as the organization knew about them for years. Weapons including the Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) and Archaisims were also created to help in the war effort. In the years prior, both organizations had spies infiltrate the other and made attempts to steal each others secrets. One of the biggest secrets obtained from Die Walkure was the blueprints and schematics to create a warp core. G.H.Q began developing dimensional warp technology with the brightest minds working on the projects. The G-Operation Role Hyperdimension Sephira Divisions Being an international organization, G.H.Q is made up of multiple divisions that operate in multiple fields. MAGUS Division The MAGUS Division is the G.H.Q's heavy militia faction. It is a large division that operates in both human created affairs and supernatural and will be given the authority to detain or terminate any subject, regardless if they are involved or not. This Division has sent its members to Gamindustri in the G.H.Q's Crusade and has worked in conjunction with the Intelligence and Science divisions for their operations on Gamindustri. They have access to some of the most highly advanced Realizer equipment used for warfare and combat. '''Intelligence Division The Intelligence Division is the intelligence arm of the G.H.Q. This division is actually comprised of multiple Government agencies including the FBI, CIA and others in some eastern and western countries. They are responsible for surveillance of civilians in the United States, China, and some parts of the U.K, and has a large storage of information on almost every person in these aforementioned countries as well as others to a small extent. Their agents are tasked with Monitoring persons of interest, infiltration, information gathering, and reconnaissance. These agents do not use heavily equipped CR-Units normally, but there are instances where heavy weaponry is called for. Those who worked in the Intelligence Division usually end up joining the MAGUS Division. Science & Technology Division The Science & Technology Division is the arm of the G.H.Q responsible for the creation of their weapons and equipment, as well as scientific discoveries and advancements. This division is made up of multiple weapon manufacturing companies and scientific organizations around the world, originally unified under the organization called Sephirot Genetics before being integrated into G.H.Q. They have developed technology more advanced than that of the general populace due to their resources and "connections" with other entities. They have developed Enclave Frames, Archaisms, Realizer chips and Interdimensional Warpdrives, based on those used by Die Walkure. Anti-Skill Division The Anti-Skill Division is the branch of the G.H.Q that is specifically tasked with dealing Espers and other non-human beings. They are given the necessary training and equipment needed to face off against the kind of enemies they are said to encounter. This branch is also made up of some of the best officers, who have excellent performance in the field against enhanced persons. At least 2 Mobile Task Forces of Anti-Skill was deployed to Gamindustri with one of them being led by Inori Tachibana. Antibodies Division The Antibodies Division is the branch of the G.H.Q that is responsible for dealing with contagions and viruses that may be deadly to the masses. should they suspect that anyone or anything contains a deadly disease or pathogen, they have the authority to Contain, Quarantine and even Terminate persons and locales by any means necessary. The Hound Dogs The Hound Dogs are an elite black ops unit that work under operatives that belong to the other divisions. They can covertly perform operations that are considered against regular military conduct and even laws, and they also have the ability to track down any target; using their Olfactory Sensor technology, which is said to be superior to that of a trained police dog, henceforth their name. Unlike the other divisions, Hound Dogs are exclusively made up of convicted felons, mainly those on death row and captured terrorists as well as political prisoners who are classified as D-Class personnel. These D-Class are forced into brutal training in order to become a member the Hound Dogs Division, and those who fail to meet the standards are terminated. Because of their nature, Hound Dogs are referred to as scum and garbage, and are apparently devoid of any human rights and are replaceable during missions. Members of the Hound Dogs have no real attachment with each other, and will betray one another if given the incentives to do so, such as for survival. National Defense Corps The National Defense Corps, is a division of the G.H.Q that typically aids a country's military and governments against Terrorists and other militia oppression. They typically do not operate outside of the countries of which they are based in and although they still utilize CR-Units, the Units they use are not as advanced as the ones used in the MAGUS Division. The N.D.C operates in the United States, UK, China, Japan, and Iraq. Equipment and Technology The Realizer Realizers are technology, developed by GHQ. Realizers have been described as Magic created through science due to them having multiple functions and purposes. In short, these are capable of makings things that are normally impossible, possible, such as slowing or stopping cellular aging altogether. Realizers are microchips implanted into the head of a MAGUS Operative allowing them to utilize weapons and equipment operated by the Realizer. CR-Units can be accessed via another small device that can be inserted into the Realizer chip, allowing the armor and its equipment to manifest. These suits can enhance the Operative's physical capabilities beyond that of a normal human. This of course varies depending on what kind of CR-Unit is being deployed. MAGUS Operatives are able to use an ability called Shared Perception, which can be utilized via a prana connection between two Realizer users. This ability allows the individual to see through the eyes of their partner and their partner to see through the other's eyes. This can only work between 2 people and the connection can be severed by either party at anytime. A Realizer that is capable of cloaking entire airships. A Realizer that is used to evade enemy attacks. It is usually used together with . A Realizer that is used for medical and recovery purposes as long as the injury is not life threatening. A Realizer that is used to block enemy attacks either automatically or manually by inputting coordinate locations. A Realizer that enhances the Physical capabilities of the subject. A Realizer installed in weapons that can disintegrate targets in one shot. '''Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit is used for taking down armed oppression on large battlefields. Because of this they are not designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. Combat Wiring Suit ''' The standard combat wiring suit of Magi is usually worn around GHQ bases and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. '''Weapons is a large, high energy rifle that is shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso with ease. Against stronger beings like Goddesses, they are only capable of stunning them. It is a powerful laser blade, capable of cutting through solid steel. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn with greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. Archaisms BandersnatchDrod2.png|Archaism - Bandersnatch Variant Bandersnatchs_Army.png|Archaism - Nimrod Variant A-DSD.jpg|Archaism - Da'ath Variant nivanh_07.jpg|Archaism - Nivahnia Variant 885a6e3c8fc148d1a265c13c46d3c466.jpg|Archaism - Reigor Variant Grapple_Droid.jpg|Archaism - Zehnjor Variant Archaisms are the weapons occasionally used by G.H.Q, also known as the first robots created by humanity. The exact number of them completely unknown but it is estimated that they has an army of these machines consisting of thousands in almost every country of Earth. They are machines that vary in size shape and design and is driven by Realizer reactors. Their primary functions differs depending on their assignments, but they are specifically built to guard military bases or destroy military opposition. These were originally created by Walter G. Schwarzer. Enclave Frames Guilty_Crown_endlave.jpg|Enclave Frame - Weiss d2a7a0843b3ab09d1fab711331277d9f--cyborg-cyberpunk.jpg|Enclave Frame - Tetris Unit type_r_n50_ninja_kmf_by_turinuz.png|Enclave Frame - Frainar Units shot00031.png|Enclave Frame - Mercer Units Enclave frames are humanoid war machines developed by the GHQ in order to oppose Die Walkure. Enclave Frames are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes alongside of the practically obsolete main battle tanks. often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall, about twice the height of an average main battle tank, giving them a significant height advantage, although not necessarily range advantage. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Enclave Frames are equipped with Landrollers, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Realizer sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Realizers are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Boundary Territory ''' A sphere of influence created by the Realizer's energy. A Mage's CR-unit is also capable of deploying Territories as well. When a person is inside his/her Territory, he/she may be capable of doing the following feats: Fly or levitate one's body. Create barriers for protection against attacks. Levitate other objects regardless of their weight. Strengthen the body of a human. Increase the attack and defensive power of weapons like guns, laser swords, and missiles. Trap someone or something inside another Territory. Machines like Enclave Frames and Archaisms, are also capable of deploying Territories. '''Wizards Wizards (パンドラ) are genetically modified humans who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers within the GHQ front line forces. A Wizard's strength originates from Realizers, which are implanted into their bodies, giving them superhuman speed and strength that is ten times that of an average person and allows them to use Combat Realizer Units that respond to their bodies. G.H.Q ID Cards G.H.Q issues personal ID Cards for each of their officers, displaying their name, title, date of birth, ID number, date of issue, date of expiration, and in some cases their Clearance Level. G.H.Q Files G.H.Q maintains files on their agents, people of interest, objects, events, places and various other things. G.H.Q Codes The following is a list of codes used by G.H.Q 8-4-7-2, an object of unknown origin. Clearance Level, the level of a G.H.Q Officer. The Index, a short-list of Espers Priority Red, heavy security G.H.Q Projects The following is a partial list of projects run by G.H.Q Project MAGUS (2002) Project Stay Night (2003) Project Quantum Phase (2010-2021) Project Oversight (2021-2027) Project Hyperdimension (2027-) Vehicles G.H.Q maintains fleets of Acura and Lexus vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. G.H.Q editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, Acura ZDX; and Lexus GS 350, Lexus GX 460, and Lexus IS, are painted in black, emblazoned with the G.H.Q. seal, and are equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. The military arm of G.H.Q. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has access to exclusive aircraft types. Providance - Airborne aircraft carrier and command unit Iliad - Aircraft carrier and command unit G.HQ. H-jets - Armed VTOL aircraft G.H.Q. Motorcycles G.H.Q SUVs Transporters Zephyr One G.H.Q Battle Tanks Facilities The Playground (Primary HQ) The Triskelion (Primary HQ) G.H.Q Headquarters The Hub (Operational planning and support) The Slingshot (Study and disposal of dangerous technology) The Fridge (High-security detainment and storage facility) The Sandbox (Study and disposal of hazardous or contagious material) G.H.Q Trauma Zentrum (Medical facility) G.H.Q East African Headquarters G.H.Q Academy G.H.Q Academy of Science and Technology G.H.Q. Training Facility Julieta Mira Artmesia's Field Office North America G.H.Q Detention Camps Russian G.H.Q Detention Camps Chinese G.H.Q Detention Camps Known Members *Sancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer (Founder and director) *Edward Eisenhardt Baldwin (Co-founder and former vice director'', Defected)'' *Julieta Mira Artmesia (Co-Founder and current vice director) *Elliot G. Scwarzer *The Warlock (Sancraid's personal servant) * Angelica Ein Vi' Lucifer * The Jaeger * Inori Tachibana * Sayuki Takamiya * Eliane Lifeline Thompson * Nanami Kanzaki * Ingrid Stratos (Incarcerated) * Cassie Simmons (Defected, Incarcerated) * Melinda Lee (Defected, Incarcerated) * Vincent Lain Herrschild (Special recruit) * Micheal Athrun Vilthelm (Special Recruit) * Ayumi Takano (Role Unknown) * Kyohei Satsaki (Hired Mercenary) * Alice S. Reinford (Status unknown) Trivia By the Nia arc, most named characters belonging to this faction would have either defected or been killed in action. The GHQ was based from elements from military organizations in numerous fictional works. One of those was S.H.I.E.L.D from Marvel. In essence, the GHQ is basically what S.H.I.E.L.D would be if it was a corrupt, authoritarian organization. GHQ's technology is most notably more advanced than humanity's due in part to the Draconians contributions to the organization. Category:Factions Category:Antagonists